Portable lamps, e.g. shop lights, flashlights, and lanterns, often have hooks (or loops) that can be used to suspend the lamps from a support. Some of these hooks are integrally formed with a body of the lamp and thus have a fixed position with respect to the light source. This can make it undesirably challenging to locate a support that is at the right location and orientation to hold the lamp in a desired position.
In an effort to solve this issue with integrally formed hooks, some lamps include a hook that rotates or swivels with respect to the lamp body. While such a hook arrangement makes it easier to locate a suitable support for the lamp and task at hand, it also has at least one undesirable aspect. For example, jostling or other external influences can cause the lamp to rotate about the hook and remove light from the task at hand. Also, the hooks typically protrude from the bodies of the lamps and therefore may undesirably snag on objects. The protruding hooks are also prone to being bent or broken while the lamps are stored or transported.